


art upon your skin

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane notices that her tattoos get Tasha flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art upon your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Sometimes, Jane catches Zapata's eyes linger on her arms. She assumes it's because the Mexican woman is trying to spot clues that might be tied to positioning on her body, something that's harder to do when looking at scans on a computer. Jane throws that theory out the window when she has to reach up to the top shelf of a filing cabinet to grab a particular folder and her shirt rides up. Tasha's eyes are fixated to the strip of exposed skin, a telltale reddening of her cheeks giving away her position.

Jane twists subtly, so that she is angled more toward the Mexican woman. She makes a show of searching through her pockets—for a pen, she decides, just in case someone asks—and accidentally lifts her shirt farther when she reaches her hands up into the cabinet again. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Tasha lick her lips, mesmerized.

Finding the folder she's looking for, she turns abruptly toward Zapata and arches an eyebrow. “See something you like?”

“I was just looking for clues. Didn't mean to stare,” mutters Zapata, rushing out of the room and away from Jane.

Jane tucks this moment away, valuable information that can be applied when the moment is just right. Her mind flashes to an image of them tangled and sweaty, rolling around in a bed, sheets twisted around them, and has to take a deep breath and focus on walking to her desk with her file.


End file.
